ANEMONE
by Honeybbh
Summary: [UPDATE] Sehun dan Luhan sepasang kekasih yang ingin hidup bahagia selamanya. Baekhyun, adik Luhan yang malang yang baru saja ditinggal pasangannya tiba-tiba harus tinggal serumah dengan mereka. Apakah kehidupan mereka memang akan selamanya bahagia? [Hunhan, Broken!KrisBaek and ?Baek]
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Anemone**

 **Cast(s) : Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun, and more will reveal on the next chapter**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : BOYXBOY YAOI, MPREG (in the future)**

 **CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 _Anemone - a flower on a darker note indicates fading hope and a feeling of having been forsaken_

* * *

Hari Minggu yang lumayan panas ini, seorang pria berusia 25 tahun bermarga Byun ini masih bergelung di kasur kesayangannya. Mulut kecilnya menganga, matanya masih terpejam, dengkuran halus terdengar.

"Byun Luhan!"

Sang pemilik nama hanya bergumam, merasa tidur manisnya terganggu.

"Luhan, bangun sekarang pemalas kecil. Sudah siang ini..."

"Ngggh tidak mau!", bukannya bangun, Luhan malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap guling tercintanya.

"Oke fine, sekarang bahkan kekasihku sendiri lebih memilih guling daripada melihat wajahku", suaranya dibuat sesedih mungkin. Sebenarnya wajahnya juga sih, hanya saja sekarang Luhan tidak dapat melihatnya.

Luhan mulai menolehkan kepalanya, sebenarnya ia masih ingin tidur, tetapi ia juga tidak suka mendengar nada sedih dari kekasih tampannya itu. Bibirnya masih melengkung kebawah. "Iya Sehunnie aku bangun"

Dan wajah Sehun seketika tersenyum cerah, ya karena tadi dia hanya berpura-pura. "Sana mandi!", ia menepuk pantat Luhan seenaknya.

Mata Luhan mengerjap cepat, "Loh memang mau kemana?", dirinya tidak ingat ada janji kencan dengan Sehun atau semacamnya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum misterius. "Aku ingin mengajakmu makan keluar. Ayo sana cepat mandi", Sehun melempar handuk warna pink tempat Luhan - _yang Sehun belikan saat natal kemarin_ \- . Luhan melihat Sehun dengan curiga. "Bukannya kemarin kita sepakat hari minggu akan makan di ruma-"

"Sudah sudah sana mandi! Kita berganti rencana!", dan Sehun benar-benar menyeret Luhan ke kamar mandi.

"Aish Oh Sehun kau aneh sekali hari ini!", terdengar gerutuan Luhan dari dalam kamar mandi. Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahu dan terkekeh. Sambil mengamati sebuah kotak kecil di tangannya, ia tersenyum penuh arti.

\- o - o -

"Dan kau mengajakku kesini, membangunkanku dari tidur cantikku, hanya untuk ke sebuah restoran yang bahkan selama 5 tahun kita berpacaran sudah ratusan kali kita makan disini"

Mulut Luhan tidak berhenti mengomel. Tangannya bersedekap, seakan dia adalah lelaki paling garang di dunia ini.

"Aku kira kau akan mengajakku makan di tempat lain yang belum kita kunjungi atau tempat romantis di menara eiffel", dan luhan masih saja menggerutu saat pelayan sudah membawakan pesanannya _-pesanan Sehun sih sebenarnya, karena Luhan menolak untuk memesan makanan disini-_ . Melihat rainbow parfait favoritnya didepan mata sebenarnya membuat Luhan meneguk ludah. Lagipula ini sudah siang dan perutnya minta diisi. Hanya saja ceramahnya untuk Sehun masih belum selesai.

Dilihat-lihat lagi, parfait itu seakan memanggil-manggil namanya. _'Makan aku Lu, makan aku'_ , dan pada dasarnya Luhan tidak tega melihat permohonan makhluk selucu itu, akhirnya ia mengambil sendok eskrim dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

Pipinya merona merasakan manisnya es itu didalam mulutnya.

"Katanya tidak mau makan disini"

Luhan menggembungkan pipinya. "Kau yang memaksa!'

"Aku tidak memaksamu memakan parfait itu Lu"

"Tapi ini favoritku! Kau curang!"

Sehun tersenyum geli sambil menyeruput americano panas di cangkir. Ia melirik Luhan yang masih mengomel tetapi mulutnya penuh dengan eskrim.

"Kita ini sama-sama belum sarapan Hunnie! Tapi kau hanya memesan kopi panas itu, bagaimana dengan lambungmu? Kau mau sakit perut lagi? Kalau aku sih tidak masalah, karena eskrim sudah seperti nasi bagiku-AWW!"

Sehun mengangkat alisnya, dia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Tapi bibirnya tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Wajah Luhan saat ini benar-benar lucu, dan Sehun sangat ingin mencium dan mencubit pipi gembilnya. Matanya melotot kaget, mulutnya menggembung, dan semua pergerakannya terhenti beberapa detik. Dengan perlahan jari Luhan masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan mengambil sesuatu yang keras yang masuk ke dalam tad _i -sempat tergigit juga-._

Dan Luhan benar-benar terkejut ketika ia melihat sebuah cincin perak keluar dari mulutnya. DEMI TUHAN IA HAMPIR SAJA MENELAN SEBUAH CINCIN. APA JADINYA JIKA CINCIN ITU BENAR-BENAR TERTELAN DAN MEMBUATNYA MATI KEHABISAN NAFAS PADAHAL DIA MASIH INGIN MENIKAH DENGAN SEH-

TUNGGU.

MENIKAH?

Spontan Luhan menatap Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Syukurlah tidak tertelan", ia tertawa kecil

"KAU!", Luhan benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang juga.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu Lu?"

Luhan mengusap matanya yang tiba-tiba berair.

"Bodoh"

"Aku anggap itu iya", dan Sehun memeluk Luhan sambil mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

\- o - o -

Dan begitulah 3 bulan setelah acara lamaran agak tidak elit tersebut, Sehun dan Luhan menikah, dan tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen baru. Hari ini tepat 2 minggu setelah kepindahan mereka dan artinya resmi menjadi suami-istri (ehem, suami)

"Lu, carikan kaos kakiku"

"Iya sayang", Luhan meletakkan roti yang baru saja ingin ia siapkan untuk sarapan. Tetapi mendengar suami nya meminta tolong, ia segera bergegas ke kamar dan mencari kaos kaki permintaan Sehun. Setelah menemukannya, ia turun ke bawah, dan ternyata Sehun sudah memakan roti _-dan mengoleskan selainya sendiri-_ .

"Lain kali jangan taruh kaos kakimu bercampur dengan baju dan celana, letakkan di tempat lain"

"Thanks sayang", Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan, dan melanjutkan sarapannya. Luhan balas menciumnya, lalu duduk dan menatap Sehun.

Sehun yang ditatap terus akhirnya penasaran. "Kenapa Lu? Ada yang aneh?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak...aku minta maaf hanya bisa membuatkanmu roti. Lain kali aku akan belajar memasak agar bisa membuatkanmu sarapan yang bergizi"

Sehun meminum kopi didepannya, lalu mengelus kepala Luhan dengan lembut. "Hey, tidak perlu sedih seperti itu. Kau seperti baru pacaran denganku saja. Kita sudah 5 tahun bersama Lu, walaupun tiap hari kau memberiku makan batu, tetap saja aku akan tetap bertahan"

Dan Luhan sukses tertawa, "Aku tidak sekejam itu membuatmu makan batu!"

"Aku tahu sayang, itu hanya perumpamaan"

DRRRT DRRRRT

Tanpa diduga, ponsel Luhan bergetar terus menerus menandakan ada sebuah panggilan. Luhan menilik siapakah yang meneleponnya pagi-pagi begini. Dan ia sedikit kaget ketika ia menemukan nama adik kandungnya di layar ponselnya.

"Halo Baekkie?"

 _"Hyung apakah aku boleh kerumahmu?"_

Luhan mengernyit ketika mendengar suara adiknya itu sedikit bergetar.

"Kau kenapa Baekkie? Apa ada masalah?"

 _"Nanti akan kuceritakan hyung, tapi bisakah sekarang aku kerumahmu?"_

Mata Luhan menatap khawatir ke arah Sehun yang masih bertanya-tanya.

"Boleh, apa hyung perlu menjemputmu?"

 _"Tidak perlu hyung, aku akan naik taksi saja kesana"_

"Baik Baek, hati-hati di jalan, hyung menyanyangimu"

 _"Aku juga hyung"_

Dan sambungan pun terputus. Sehun menaikkan alisnya, tanda bertanya apa yang baru saja terjadi. Luhan hanya menghela nafas. Ia menghampiri Sehun dan merapikan dasinya. "Baekhyun tiba-tiba bilang ingin kesini"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu, dia ingin bercerita nanti, tapi dari suaranya aku yakin dia sedang ada masalah besar". Luhan tumbuh besar bersama adiknya itu, sudah pasti ia mengetahui kapan adiknya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Yasudah, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku ke kantor dulu ya?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Hati-hati. Jangan lupakan makan siangmu"

"Siap bos!"

Mereka berdua terkekeh. "Aku mencintaimu Sehun. Bekerja yang baik ya, jangan nakal"

"Apapun untuk istriku", dan Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan, sebelum akhirnya pergi.

Luhan kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sesuatu yang bisa dimakan sebelum Baekhyun datang kemari. Biasanya adiknya itu suka sekali ngemil apapun yang berbau strawberry, tapi ia baru sadar bahwa dirinya dan Sehun tidak ada yang begitu menyukai rasa itu sehingga ia tidak menemukan camilan apapun dengan rasa strawberry. "Hmm apa aku harus ke minimarket sebentar"

TING TONG

"Astaga apakah itu Baekhyun?", Luhan sedikit berlari untuk membukakan pintu. Dan benar saja, didepannya berdiri adik satu-satunya, memakai sweater coklat dan celana panjang denim biru, serta koper hitam besar disampingnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, "Hai hyung, apa kau merindukanku?"

Luhan langsung memeluk Baekhyun. "Kau kenapa Baek? Jangan membuatku khawatir seperti ini...", bagaimana tidak khawatir jika wajah Baekhyun saat ini lusuh, mata bengkak seperti habis menangis, dan menyedihkan.

"Pasti hyung kaget ya, aku bahkan membawa koper kesini hehe"

Luhan mendesah pelan. "Masuk dan ceritakan Baek"

Kini setelah Baekhyun meletakkan koper dan barang-barangnya ke dalam, ia duduk di sofa bersama Luhan. Hyung nya itu mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan sayang. Baekhyun secara tidak sadar meneteskan kembali air matanya yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Merasakan kehangatan hyung nya membuatnya ingin mencurahkan segala isi perasaannya.

"Kris meninggalkanku..."

Mata luhan membelalak kaget. Tetapi dia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun yang meneruskan ceritanya.

"Secara tiba tiba hyung. Dia tidak meninggalkan pesan apapun", dan semakin deras air mata Baekhyun saat menceritakan tentang suaminya.

Ya, Baekhyun memang sudah menikah dengan Kris, kekasihnya setelah menjalani hubungan 1 tahun. Mereka menikah lebih dulu sebelum Sehun dan Luhan.

Luhan sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu dekat dengan Kris, dia hanya mengenal sosok suami Baekhyun tersebut sebagai General Manager di sebuah Bank swasta. Sering pergi ke luar negeri sehingga jarang berkumpul dengan keluarga besar.

"Apa...kau tahu penyebabnya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu hyung...tapi sudah satu minggu ia jarang sekali pulang ke rumah. Dan aku sering mendengarnya menelpon seorang wanita"

"Dan kau tidak menanyakannya?"

"Aku takut dia marah hyung"

"Astaga Baek kau ini suami sahnya, kau berhak bertanya padanya!", Luhan kesal sendiri melihat ketidakberdayaan adiknya itu terhadap suaminya.

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya, "Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatnya kesal dan menimbulkan kesan aku adalah pasangan pencemburu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia pergi, dia benar-benar meninggalkanku hyung", Baekhyun tidak dapat menghentikan tangisannya.

Luhan sekali lagi memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. "Sssst sudah Baek. Sudah cukup adikku ini mengeluarkan air matanya. Pria seperti dia tidak berhak mendapat air matamu yang berharga ini Baek"

"Tapi aku benar-benar mencintainya hyung... Apa dia selama ini tidak pernah mencintaiku? Apa aku selama ini hanya dibohongi? Apa aku sebegitu bodohnya?"

"Tidak Baek. Kau tidak bodoh, yang bodoh adalah Kris. Dia menyia-nyiakan pria sesempurna dirimu. Dia yang akan menyesal.", Jari luhan bergerak mengusap air mata di pipi Baekhyun. "Sekarang berhentilah menangis, hyung akan menelpon pizza. Apa kau lapar?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku tidak lapar hyung"

"Ayolah Baek, hyung tahu kau belum makan dengan benar dari kemarin. Iya kan?"

Baekhyun tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa tebakan hyung nya itu benar. Dari kemarin ia baru makan sebungkus snack ringan.

"Tapi aku benar-benar sedang tidak nafsu makan hyung. Bolehkah...aku tidur sebentar?"

Luhan terlihat sedih dengan penolakan Baekhyun tersebut. Bagaimanapun ia sangat khawatir dengan kesehatan adiknya.

"Maaf hyung, aku bahkan belum meminta izinmu untuk tinggal disini sementara. Tetapi aku tidak dapat hidup dengan tenang di rumahku, terlalu banyak kenangan bersama Kris disitu jadi-"

"Sudahlah Baekhyun, anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri hm? Nah sekarang kau boleh beristirahat, pakai saja kamarku dan Sehun dulu, kamar tamu akan kubereskan terlebih dahulu karena kau tau kan, itu sudah lama tidak dipakai, dan hyung akan tetap memesan makanan agar saat bangun nanti kau wajib memakannya, mengerti?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah, "Aku mengerti hyung, aku benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Terimakasih banyak", dan ia berjalan sempoyongan ke arah kamar Luhan dan menutup pintunya.

Luhan menghela nafas. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dan tentu saja ia benar-benar ingin mengutuk pria bernama Kris itu.

\- o - o -

"Aku pulang Lu"

Sehun meletakkan sepatunya di rak, melonggarkan dasinya, dan mencari keberadaan istri tercintanya.

Ia melihat Luhan sibuk mengeluarkan baju-baju dari sebuah koper hitam, lalu melipat dan menatanya. "Ah Sehun kau sudah pulang rupanya. Maaf tidak menyambutmu didepan"

Sehun berjalan menghampiri Luhan. Ia heran koper itu milik siapa dan apa yang sedang dilakukan Luhan.

"Ini milik Baekhyun", Luhan tersenyum saat melihat wajah penuh tanya dari Sehun.

Luhan akhirnya bercerita panjang lebar soal kedatangan Baekhyun kemari dan rencananya untuk tinggal di rumah ini sementara.

Dan Sehun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. "Sudah kuduga ada yang tidak beres dengan si alis tebal itu. Sejak pertama bertemu dengannya dulu itu aku sudah menduga dia bukan pria baik-baik"

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?"

"Firasat seorang lelaki Lu"

"Aku juga lelaki pabo", Luhan memukul lengan Sehun pelan.

"Maksudku lelaki jantan", dan dengan cepat Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan.

"Yak! Oh Sehun", pipi Luhan memerah, malu sekaligus jengkel. Dia kira Luhan tidak jantan?

"Apa sudah ada makanan?", kepala Sehun menyembul dari arah dapur.

"Sudah sayang, tadi aku memesan makanan sekaligus untuk Baekhyun juga. Kau mandi dulu saja aku sudah menyiapkan air"

Sehun mengagguk, "Baiklah aku akan mandi dulu", Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya, dan ia kaget saat melihat Baekhyun tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya dan Luhan. Baiklah, ia akan cepat mengambil baju dan mandi lalu keluar saja menemani Luhan di kamar tamu.

Saat ia melepas jam tangannya dan meletakannya di meja sebelah tempat tidur, tiba-tiba Sehun merasakan sebuah tangan memeluk kakinya. "Mmh...Kris..jangan tinggal..kan..aku", Sehun berjengit kaget, lalu ia tersadar bahwa itu adalah Baekhyun yang menggumam didalam tidurnya. Sehun mendesah pelan. Dengan perlahan ia menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun. Tetapi yang ada malah Baekhyun yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan membuat Sehun terjungkal ke tempat tidur.

"Ouch!", keluh dua orang itu bersamaan.

Sehun merasa tubuhnya kaku, ia sekarang bisa-bisanya berada di atas tubuh adik istrinya tersebut.

"Ng...Baek.."

Mata Baekhyun membelalak lebar. "AAAAA!", spontan ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menyingkir ke pojokan tempat tidur.

"Ma-maafkan aku hyung!"

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sedikit canggung. "Tidak apa-apa, kau pasti ngelindur ya"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Maaf hyung...aku kira kau adalah...", Baekhun menelan ludahnya. Rasanya sulit menyebutkan nama itu lagi.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya memikirkan dia terus. Sekarang keluarlah, Luhan sudah menyiapkan makanan", Sehun mengacak rambut Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun hanya terdiam.

"Aku akan mandi dulu, Jja, kau harus makan. Hyung mu diluar benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, dan memegang kepalanya bekas usapan Sehun tersebut.

Mungkin Sehun tidak dapat melihatnya..

Tetapi muncul semburat tipis di pipi Baekhyun. Dan ia tersenyum.

 **-TBC-**

 **\- o - o -**

* * *

 **Mau tau dong, pendapatnya soal chapter 1 ini gimana?**

 **(ketawa cantik)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Anemone**

 **Cast(s) : Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun, and more will reveal on the next chapter**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : BOYXBOY YAOI, MPREG (in the future)**

 **CHAPTER 2**

* * *

 _Anemone - a flower on a dark note indicates fading hope and a feeling of having been forsaken_

* * *

Luhan mengira bahwa adiknya akan segera membaik setelah tinggal di rumahnya. Tetapi selama dua minggu ini, ia tetap mengurung diri di kamar, dan sulit sekali untuk sekedar keluar kamar. Apalagi setelah teman kerja Baekhyun, Jongdae, datang menjenguk, dan menceritakan bahwa dia sebenarnya sudah lama mengetahui Kris bermain dengan wanita lain dibelakang Baekhyun. Jongdae berat menceritakan hal itu, tetapi dia berpikir sudah saatnya Baekhyun tahu tentang hal tersebut.

Setiap malam pula, Luhan mendengar adiknya menangis sendirian di kamar. Dan itu membuat hati Luhan, sebagai seorang kakak, tersayat-sayat.

"Lu, minggu depan akan ada festival lampion. Apa kau mau datang? Kita sudah lama sekali tidak pergi ke tempat seperti itu", Sehun duduk didepan Luhan yang sedang memutar-mutar cangkir teh nya berulang kali.

Luhan menatap Sehun sebentar, lalu kembali beralih menatap cangkir teh nya. "Hm? Boleh saja…"

Sehun menghela nafas, melihat raut wajah tidak menyenangkan dari Luhan bukanlah hal favoritnya. "Kau kenapa sayang?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan, "Tidak…"

"Kau yakin?"

Dan Luhan mengangguk. Lalu ia melamun, dengan tatapan kosong.

"Lu.."

Tiba-tiba air matanya menetes. Luhan terperanjat kaget dan spontan tertawa, "Ahahaha kenapa aku menangis ya, bodoh sekali", ia berulang kali menghapus air matanya.

Sehun memeluk Luhan, "Aku tau kau pasti sangat khawatir"

Luhan balas memeluk Sehun, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Sehun. "Aku sudah tidak mengerti lagi harus berbuat apa… Aku benar-benar sedih melihat adik kesayanganku menjadi seperti itu Hun…"

Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan dengan sayang. "Dia butuh waktu Lu.."

"Tapi ini sudah dua minggu, dan Baekhyun tetap seperti mayat hidup. Aku harus melakukan apalagi Hun…harus apa…"

Sehun menatap pintu kamar yang digunakan Baekhyun dengan tatapan sedih. Adik iparnya tersebut memang menjadi lebih pendiam semenjak mengetahui kebenaran suaminya yang pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kau juga harus istirahat Lu, lihat kantung matamu besar sekali", Sehun mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Baekhyun biar aku coba yang bujuk"

Luhan yang sebenarnya sudah lelah hanya mengangguk lemas. Sehun menggendong Luhan ala pengantin. "Nah, kekasihku yang cantik, harus tidur ya", lalu membawanya ke kamar, dan meletakkan tubuhnya pelan di atas tempat tidur. " _Sleep tight_ sayang", Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan, dan beranjak untuk membiarkan kekasihnya itu beristirahat.

 _Tok tok tok_

Sehun sudah tahu bahwa tidak bakal ada jawaban dari dalam. Tapi setidaknya Sehun berusaha untuk sopan.

 _Tok tok tok_

"Baekhyun…aku buka ya?", dengan pelan ia membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun. Retina Sehun harus membiasakan diri karena keadaan kamar yang gelap. Baekhyun masih setia berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Sehun sengaja menyalakan lampu agar ia bisa melihat keadaan kamar. Dan mirisnya keadaan kamar itu persis sama seperti dua minggu yang lalu, yang berarti Baekhyun selama ini benar-benar sudah seperti patung hidup.

Sehun berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan menggoyangkan bahunya. "Baek…"

Tidak ada reaksi dan jawaban, Sehun mencoba lagi.

"Baek..bangun"

Baekhyun menggeliat kecil. "Hyung…Baekkie masih ngantuk hoahm"

"Kau harus bangun dan membersihkan diri, juga makan"

Baekhyun tetap terdiam dan memejamkan matanya.

"Ayo buka matamu"

Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya, ia berpikir bahwa yang akan dilihatnya adalah wajah Luhan, tetapi saat tersadar bahwa itu adalah wajah kakak iparnya, Baekhyun membelalak.

"Sehun hyung…"

Sehun tersenyum. "Kau tahu kan manusia itu butuh mandi dan makan?"

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya.

"Dan juga butuh matahari"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Biarkan aku tidur lagi hyung", dan Baekhyun menutup badannya dengan selimut sekali lagi.

"Apa kau tidak ingin melihat dunia luar?"

"Aku sudah tidak ada semangat untuk melakukan hal apapun hyung. Badanku lemas sekali"

"Itu karena kau tidak mau makan"

Sehun menghela nafas. Ia sempat berpikir untuk menghentikan hal ini, karena percuma saja membujuk Baekhyun yang sudah seperti kehilangan jiwanya. Tetapi saat teringat wajah dan tangisan Luhan, Sehun merasa ia harus terus berjuang membawa adik iparnya ini keluar.

"Apa kau ingin melihat festival lampion?"

Baekhyun masih terdiam, tetapi sebenarnya ia mulai sedikit tertarik.

"Setiap awal tahun, di dekat sini akan diadakan festival lampion. Mereka akan melepas kapal dengan ratusan lampion ke sungai. Aku dan keluargaku dulu sering berkunjung ke festival itu. Banyak _stand_ makanan juga. Apa kau mau?"

Baekhyun menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam selimut.

"Kita pergi bertiga bersama hyungmu. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun sekali lagi. Dirinya terlihat masih ragu.

"Hei, sudah waktunya kau keluar. Memangnya selama kau mengurung diri di kamar, bersedih, menangis, membiarkan lambungmu kosong, membuat Kris kembali? Apakah itu membuat hidupmu menjadi lebih baik?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Yang ada Kris akan tertawa bahagia disana melihatmu sengsara Baek"

Baekhyun kembali menunduk.

"Jadi…tawaranku masih berlaku, bagaimana?", Sehun mengulurkan tangannya. Menunggu Baekhyun untuk menyambutnya. Baekhyun dengan perlahan mengulurkan tangannya.

Sehun bernafas lega. "Anak pintar. Kalau begitu kau sekarang harus makan ya?", Sehun mengelus rambutnya

Baekhyun kembali menggeleng.

"Kalau tidak makan kau tidak ada energi untuk ikut dengan kami di akhir pekan nanti"

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"Yes! Pintar!", Sehun lagi-lagi menepuk kepala Baekhyun pelan. "Sebentar akan aku ambilkan makananmu"

Sehun dapat mendengarnya walau pelan, Baekhyun mengucapkan terimakasih padanya. Dan Sehun merasa bebannya berkurang sedikit, setidaknya ini akan membuat Luhan tersenyum kembali. Dan itu memang tujuannya.

Baekhyun merasakan hatinya sedikit menghangat, entah mengapa. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

o—o-o

Luhan menghambur memeluk Baekhyun ketika ia melihat adiknya tersebut menghabiskan setengah piring makanannya.

"Terimakasih Baek, terimakasih kamu sudah mau makan. Hyung senang sekali", Luhan berulang kali mengecup pipi adiknya.

"Maaf hyung…"

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak usah minta maaf. Sekarang mulai perlahan, kau harus bangkit ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu. Dan Luhan tersenyum haru, memandang Sehun dengan penuh rasa terimakasih karena dapat membuat Baekhyun paling tidak, mau memakan kembali makanannya.

Luhan sudah bisa bernafas sedikit lega, setidaknya ini berarti kebangkitan semangat hidup adiknya sudah dapat dimulai. Setiap hari ,walaupun masih jarang keluar kamar, namun Baekhyun sudah mulai menjawab pertanyaan atau sekedar menyapanya. Dan dari hari ke hari makanan di piringnya makin tersisa sedikit, yang itu berarti nafsu makannya semakin bertambah.

Lalu apakah Luhan senang?

Jawabannya tentu saja iya.

Tetapi apakah hanya itu saja yang dirasakan Luhan?

Tentu saja tidak.

Dibalik hatinya, Luhan merasakan hal yang aneh yang sedang terjadi.

Adiknya itu memang mau makan, tetapi itu jika Sehun yang membawakan makanannya.

Baekhyun bersedia keluar kamar dan sekedar membersihkan diri, jika Sehun yang sudah menyuruhnya.

Awalnya Luhan tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini, ia pikir itu karena kebetulan saja. Tetapi saat hal tersebut terjadi setiap hari, Luhan jadi berpikir.

 _Ada apa?_

Bahkan saat sekarang, mereka bertiga sesuai rencana mendatangi festival lampion didekat apartemennya.

Awalnya ia pikir itu hanya kebetulan, saat tangan Baekhyun terus menggenggam tangan Sehun, Ya kebetulan, mungkin ia lupa bahwa ada tangan kakak kandungnya yang masih menganggur.

Atau mungkin kebetulan saat Baekhyun menarik Sehun untuk membelikannya kue beras. Meninggalkan Luhan yang asik memakan gula kapasnya.

Dan mungkin ini kebetulan juga saat tiba-tiba Luhan melihat Baekhyun digendong Sehun di punggungnya.

"Tadi dia berlari dan terjatuh, ceroboh sekali", Sehun menjelaskan kronologis yang terjadi. Luhan bertanya pada Baekhyun "Apakah sakit?", dan Baekhyun menjawab "Tidak, Sehun hyung sudah meniup lukaku sehingga sudah tidak sakit lagi"

Luhan tersenyum mendengar itu, tetapi hatinya tetap berderu keras merasakan ada hal yang aneh disini.

"Lu, apa kau ingin makan kue beras ini? Aku membelikan satu tadi untukmu", Sehun menyodorkan sebungkus kue beras pada Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng, "Ti-tidak Hun, aku sudah kenyang"

Dahi Sehun mengernyit, "Memakan gula kapas membuatmu kenyang? Ayolah Lu kau tidak dapat membohongiku"

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Kalau Luhan hyung tidak mau, buatku saja Hyung", Sehun melirik sebentar ke arah Luhan, dan Luhan hanya membalas tatapannya seakan menyuruhnya memberikan kue itu pada Baekhyun. Sehun menghela nafas, "Baiklah ini untukmu", Sehun menyerahkan bungkusan kue itu pada Baekhyun yang masih ada di gendongannya.

"Jangan makan kue beras terlalu banyak, nanti kau bertambah berat"

"Yak hyung! Aku tidak gendut!", Baekhyun memukul kepala Sehun dengan kantong plastik.

"Hey kenapa memukulku!"

"Ahaha habis hyung dulu yang memulainya"

Seharusnya Luhan senang melihat adiknya dapat tertawa kembali.

Seharusnya Luhan senang.

Ya, seharusnya.

\- o - o -

Sepulangnya mereka dari festival, Luhan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa. Sedangkan Sehun menidurkan Baekhyun ke kamarnya karena saat perjalanan pulang, Baekhyun tidur di gendongannya.

Setelah menutupi tubuh Baekhyun dengan selimut dan mematikan lampu kamar, Sehun keluar dan bibirnya tersenyum melihat Luhan sedang memijati bahunya sendiri.

Sehun memeluknya dari belakang. "Kau lelah?"

Luhan yang tadinya kaget, menghembuskan nafas lega. "Tidak, hanya sedikit"

"Kulihat akhir-akhir ini wajahmu selalu tegang Lu. Ada apa?", Sehun mencium pipi Luhan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir bahwa wajahku tegang? Lihat aku tersenyum seperti ini", Luhan menarik mulutnya lebar berusaha membuat senyuman selebar mungkin. Tetapi yang ada malah makin membuat Sehun mengernyit heran.

"Itu terlihat sekali dipaksakan Lu"

Luhan kembali pada wajah lelahnya. "Sungguh tidak ada apa-apa Hunnie, mungkin aku memang hanya kelelahan"

Sehun mengecup leher Luhan. "Baiklah jika memang seperti itu maka banyaklah istirahat, jika kau ingin bercerita cerita saja. Kau seperti baru mengenalku saja. Biasanya kau cerewet dan bercerita hal apa saja padaku"

Luhan tertawa kecil, "Benarkah aku se cerewet itu? Hmm baiklah jika ada masalah tentu aku akan bercerita padamu"

"Sekarang aku ingin ciuman selamat malam", Sehun memaju-majukan bibirnya. Luhan lagi-lagi tertawa. "Apakah harus?"

"Tentu saja itu wajib!"

CUP.

"Nah sudah"

"Kurang!"

Sehun menggigit bibir bawah Luhan, mencoba menerobos masuk, dan tentu saja dengan mudah Luhan membiarkan bibir favoritnya itu melumatnya.

"Lu aku ingin…"

"Apakah harus?"

"Tentu saja", Sehun menyeringai dan langsung saja menyerang Luhan. Membuat malam itu menjadi panas dan mereka lewati dengan penuh desahan.

Dan desahan mereka tentu tidak luput dari pendengaran seseorang dibalik pintu, yang menatap mereka dengan wajah sedih dan putus asa.

\- o - o -

Sore itu, Luhan sedang berkutat dengan buku masaknya di dapur. Ia sedang berusaha untuk mencoba memasak karena sebentar lagi Sehun akan pulang, dan dirinya serta Baekhyun perlu mengisi perut mereka. Ia pikir tidak baik terus menerus memesan makanan dari luar, selain boros, ia juga ingin cepat bisa ahli dalam memasak.

"Hyung, sedang apa?"

Luhan tersenyum melihat adiknya menghampirinya ke dapur. "Hyung ingin memasak sesuatu, kau ingin makan apa?"

Baekhyun duduk di kursi meja makan. "Hyung bisa memasak? Sejak kapan?"

"Yah! Kau ini…..hyung baru akan mencoba", jawab Luhan malu-malu. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. "Aku akan membantumu hyung"

Mata rusa Luhan berbinar, "Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Tentu saja hyung, yang daridulu memasak untukmu siapa lagi kalau bukan aku kan"

Luhan tertawa, "Iya iya aku ingat dengan jelas. Yasudah ayo ajari hyung"

Mereka memulai dari memutuskan untuk membuat sup saja, dan mungkin ayam goreng untuk lauknya. Lalu menyiapkan bahan dan bumbu. Memisahkannya, dan membagi tugas.

"Hyung aku potong selada, kau potong wortel-nya ya"

Luhan mengangguk patuh. Ia sangat berkonsentrasi untuk memotong wortel yang sekarang ada di hadapannya. Ugh, seumur hidup ini pertama kalinya Luhan melakukan pekerjaan melelahkan ini.

Baekhyun juga tengah memotong-motong seladanya ketika ia tiba-tiba berucap,

"Sehun hyung orang baik ya"

Sontak Luhan menghentikan potongannya, hampir saja mata pisau itu mengiris jarinya. Luhan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang masih setia memotong sayuran dengan santai.

"A-ah iya dia memang baik"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Dia juga sangat _gentle_ dan penyayang"

Manik mata Luhan bergerak tak terarah, ia cemas, dan ia tidak suka pembicaraan ini. Mungkin Baekhyun tidak bermaksud apa-apa, hanya saja Luhan menjadi tidak tenang dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Hyung bagaimana jika-"

 _DRRRT DRRRRT DRRRRT_

Oh, sungguh Luhan harus berterimakasih pada siapapun yang menelponnya sekarang.

"Ng tunggu sebentar ya baek, hyung akan mengangkat telepon dulu", Luhan segera bergegas mengambil ponselnya yang terus bergetar di atas meja makan.

"Ya halo?", Luhan langsung semangat mengangkat ketika melihat nama suaminya di layar ponsel.

 _"Lu, maaf sepertinya aku akan pulang malam"_

"Oh….baiklah, apa kau sempat makan?", Luhan sedikit kecewa sebenarnya.

 _"Aku akan makan di kantor, jika sempat"_

"Kau harus makan! Sebenarnya aku dan Baekhyun sedang menyiapkan makan malam… jika kau belum makan, nanti saat pulang makanlah.."

 _"Baiklah Lu, bye sayang, aku harus segera kembali bekerja"_

"Bye Hunnie, jaga dirimu"

Dan mereka berdua sama-sama memutus sambungan. Luhan mendesah keras.

"Siapa hyung?", Baekhyun bertanya dari balik meja dapur

"Sehun, sepertinya ia akan pulang malam. Dan sepertinya makanan ini akan kita habiskan sendiri Baek", Luhan tertawa canggung. Tidak pernah selama hidupnya ia menjadi canggung seperti ini terhadap adik kandungnya sendiri.

Luhan melihat gurat kekecewaan di wajah adiknya, namun ia berusaha mengabaikannya.

"Oh baiklah…kita makan berdua saja juga tidak masalah hyung"

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Sisakan sedikit untuk Sehun, siapa tau dia ingin memakannya nanti"

\- o - o -

Malam menunjukkan pukul setengah duabelas, dan Sehun baru saja sampai depan pintu rumahnya. Wajahnya menunjukkan kelelahan yang amat sangat. Ia melihat Luhan dan Baekhyun yang masih duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi.

"Astaga, apa yang kalian lakukan selarut ini dan belum tidur?", Sehun sudah seperti memergoki kedua anak kecilnya yang belum tidur siang.

Luhan yang menyadari bahwa Sehun sudah pulang langsung menghampiri Sehun dan membantunya melepas jas hitamnya. "Aku menunggumu sayang"

"Aku juga", Baekhyun mengucapkan hal itu dengan santai.

Luhan menegang seketika. Tapi ia berusaha untuk mengabaikan sesuatu yang tidak enak di hatinya saat ini.

Sehun berdecak sebal. "Kalian ini, tidak perlu menungguku", Sehun melempar tasnya ke sofa, dan sedikit meregangkan ototnya.

"Lu, aku akan langsung tidur, tidak usah mandi, aku akan berganti baju saja"

Luhan mengangguk, "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku sudah menyiapkan baju tidurmu di atas kasur ya"

"Thanks Lu", Sehun mengusap tengkuk Luhan dengan sayang dan mengecup pelan dahinya.

Baekhyun menatap pemandangan mesra didepannya tersebut dengan datar.

"Selamat malam sayangku. Oh, selamat malam Baekhyun, kau harus segera tidur juga", Sehun berjalan ke kamarnya untuk segera menuju ke alam mimpi.

Luhan beranjak dari tempatnya ke dapur, "Kau tidurlah Baek, kau harus istirahat. Biar hyung yang membereskan meja makan dan memasukkan sup ini ke kulkas. Kita hangatkan ini besok untuk sarapan Sehun"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Baik hyung. Selamat malam"

"Selamat malam Baekkie"

Baekhyun berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Tetapi sebelum masuk kamar, tiba-tiba Baekhyun berjalan mundur dan berhenti tepat di depan kamar Sehun. Ia perlahan membuka pintu kamar Sehun yang tidak terkunci.

Baekhyun melihat Sehun yang sudah terlelap, dan benar-benar tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamar.

Baekhyun berjongkok didepan wajah Sehun. Mengamati setiap inchi lekukan wajahnya, dan dengan berani ia membawa jari-jarinya mengelus hidung dan bibir sang kakak ipar. Sehun sedikit menggeliat tetapi tidak membuatnya terbangun.

Baekhyun terdiam, pandangannya kosong. Tetapi ia merasa ada yang mengendalikan tubuhnya dan membuat bibirnya mendekat dan melumat pelan bibir Sehun, yang mirisnya adalah suami dari kakaknya.

Setelah puas mencium bibir Sehun, Baekhyun menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya, seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Tetapi hatinya seperti berkata, bahwa ia menyukainya.

Baekhyun berdiri dari tempatnya dan akan kembali ke kamarnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa seseorang telah memperhatikannya sedari tadi didepan pintu yang terbuka lebar.

 **-TBC-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Anemone**

 **Cast(s) : Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun, and more will reveal on the next chapter**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : BOYXBOY YAOI, MPREG (in the future)**

 **CHAPTER 3**

* * *

 _Anemone - a flower on a dark note indicates fading hope and a feeling of having been forsaken_

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan Baek?", suara Luhan bergetar menahan tangis. Matanya membuka lebar-lebar karena terkejut.

Baekhyun menatap kakaknya itu dengan pandangan yang campur aduk.

"Cepat katakan apa yang baru saja kau lakukan Baek?!", Luhan mencengkeram bahu Baekhyun dengan keras. Air mata Luhan sudah tidak terbendung lagi.

Baekhyun tetap terdiam.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN JAWAB PERTANYAANKU SEKARANG JUGA!", Luhan menggocang-goncangkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan keras, menuntut jawaban yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia dengar sama sekali.

Ia menyayangi adiknya ini, sangat menyayanginya. Sedari kecil ia sudah terbiasa merawat Baekhyun, bermain dengannya, melindunginya, berbagi tawa dan tangis bersama.

Ia tidak ingin membentak adiknya seperti ini. Tetapi suasana perasaannya sekarang sedang sangat kacau, dan entah ia ingin meluapkannya pada siapa.

Setitik air mata menetes dari mata Baekhyun. Tetapi pandangannya tetap kosong.

"Hey hey Luhan apa yang terjadi? Kenapa berteriak?", Sehun yang terbangun karena ada keributan segera menghampiri Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sedang dalam posisi aneh.

Mata Sehun tidak henti-hentinya bergantian menatap kakak-beradik dihadapannya itu.

"Lu? Sayang apa yang terjadi?"

Luhan menggeleng dengan keras, air matanya masih saja mengalir. "Tidak, tidak, kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku dulu Byun Baekhyun! Jawab!"

"Lu tenanglah!"

"Tidak bisa! Baekhyun harus-"

"Hiks..", Baekhyun mulai sesenggukan dan bibirnya melengkung kebawah. "Hiks hiks huwaaaaaaa! ! !"

Luhan terkejut dengan tangisan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba itu.

"HIKS HUWAAA HIKS HIKS!", Baekhyun menangis meraung-raung. Membuat Sehun dan Luhan panik.

"Baek! Baekhyun tenang, ada hyung disini", Luhan reflek memeluk Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun ia tetaplah mempunyai insting sebagai seorang kakak kandung. Tetapi Baekhyun masih saja menangis dengan keras, dan Luhan merasakan tubuh Baekhyun lambat laun mulai melemas, dan berakhir dengan tidak sadarkan diri.

"BAEKHYUN!"

-o—o—

Luhan terduduk di samping ranjang Baekhyun. Ia terus menggenggam tangan adiknya itu, menunggunya untuk bangun. Hari sudah berganti menjadi pagi, Sehun dan Luhan semalaman tidak tidur karena mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun.

Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang terlihat menyedihkan itu. Sesungguhnya ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia baru pulang dari kantor, kelelahan dan segera tidur, dan mendengar teriakan Luhan yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di kamarnya bersama Baekhyun, yang juga tiba-tiba menjerit menangis lalu tidak sadarkan diri. Ia pijat pelan keningnya, seakan mampu mengusir pusing yang dirasakannya.

"Lu…bisa kau ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?", Sehun mengelus pundak Luhan. Berusaha menenangkan, walaupun dirinya sendiri sekarang tidak tenang.

Luhan menggeleng lemas, "Sungguh, aku tidak dapat bercerita padamu sekarang Hun…aku-"

Luhan merasakan pergerakan jari jemari Baekhyun. "O-oh! Baekkie kau sudah bangun?"

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap pelan, ia merasakan sesak di dalam dadanya, "Hun…Sehun hyung! Sehun hyung!", wajahnya pucat dan keringat mengucur deras. Dada nya naik turun dengan cepat.

"Baek! Tenang baek", Luhan berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mulai menangis meraung-raung kembali. "Sehun hyung! Sehun!"

Hati Luhan berdesir sakit ketika melihat adiknya memanggil-manggil nama suaminya dengan putus asa. Wajah Luhan pun ikut memucat, tangannya tidak berhenti gemetar.

Sehun yang merasa dipanggil pun langsung mendekati Baekhyun. "Ada apa Baek? Hyung disini"

Baekhun masih tersengal-sengal "Se..hun hyung?"

"Iya ini Sehun hyung, apa kau butuh sesuatu? Apa kau haus?"

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya mengusap wajah Sehun. Sehun mengernyit bingung.

"Badanku lemas sekali hyung"

Sehun menyeka keringat yang ada di dahi Baekhyun. "Kau menangis daritadi, tentu saja kau lelah. Bagaimana kalau kau beristirahat dulu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah.

Sehun melihat istrinya yang akan beranjak pergi dari kamar tersebut. "Lu.."

Luhan berhenti sebentar, "A-aku akan mencari udara segar sebentar. Ya, udara segar", dan Luhan langsung pergi tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Sehun lagi.

Di balkon kamarnya, Luhan memandang langit dengan kosong. Dalam hatinya sekarang berkecamuk seribu macam pikiran dan perasaan dan segala kemungkinan yang ada.

'Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?'

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

"Ayah, Ibu, aku harus bagaimana?'

Ia mendesahkan nafasnya dengan keras, kedua tangannya menangkup wajahnya. Seperti ingin menghilangkan penat.

"Lu…"

Mendengar suara Sehun dari belakan membuat Luhan menoleh.

"Oh…bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?"

"Dia terlihat sangat lemas, aku tidak mengerti kenapa bisa seperti itu. Tapi dia masih mengeluh nafasnya sesak dan kepalanya berat. Sebenarnya dia menolak aku tinggal tadi, tapi aku mengkhawatirkanmu Lu. Kau baik-baik saja?", Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

Luhan rasanya ingin menangis, suaminya ini benar-benar suami paling sempurna yang bisa ia dapatkan. Sehun selalu memberinya kehangatan dan perlindungan. Dan Luhan benar-benar bersyukur Sehun memeluknya sekarang, karena ini yang sesungguhnya ia butuhkan sedari tadi.

"Aku….sungguh aku tahu kau pasti akan menyadari bahwa aku berbohong jika aku bilang aku baik-baik saja", Luhan tertawa lemah. "Tetapi aku akan tetap mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatirkan aku"

Sehun menatapnya khawatir.

"Hari ini hari Minggu, kau dari tadi malam belum tidur kan? Tidur lah dulu", Luhan mendorong dada Sehun.

"Kau juga belum tidur Lu"

"Aku akan membuatkan sarapan untuk kalian berdua. Kalian perlu makan saat bangun nanti"

"Tapi-"

"Sungguh aku baik-baik saja. Aku mohon istirahatlah Hun", pandangan Luhan benar-benar seperti pandangan memohon. Dan Sehun sudah tidak dapat berkutik lagi melihat Luhan seperti itu.

"Baiklah aku akan tidur. Tapi kau harus janji setelah menyiapkan sarapan kau juga harus istirahat, mengerti?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Aku janji"

Sehun tersenyum dan merebahkan badannya yang sudah lelah ke atas ranjang. Dan langsung menutup mata melepas lelah.

Luhan bergerak ke dapur. Sebenarnya bukannya ia tidak lelah, ia juga sangat lelah, tetapi ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri sekarang.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang bahwa ia tidak dapat memasak apapun selain yang berbau instan. Maka Luhan memutuskan untuk membuat bubur instan untuk Baekhyun. Setelah bubur sudah siap, ia membawanya ke kamar Baekhyun.

Dengan hati-hati ia duduk di sebelah ranjang Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun tidak sedang tertidur saat itu.

"Baek, makanlah dulu"

Sudah seperti yang Luhan duga, Baekhyun hanya terdiam tanpa pernah menanggapi ucapan Luhan.

"Biar hyung suapi ya, ayo aaa", Luhan menyendokkan sedikit bubur lalu meniupnya sebentar agar tidak panas, dan mendekatkan ke bibir Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun tidak kunjung membuka mulutnya, dan hanya menatap kea rah langit-langit dengan pandangan kosong.

"Hyung tahu, ini hanya bubur instan, karena hyung tidak bisa memasak yang enak untukmu. Hyung minta maaf, lain kali hyung akan belajar memasak. Tapi untuk kali ini kau makan bubur ini ya?", Luhan dengan segala usaha mencoba agar Baekhyun mau membuka mulutnya. Tapi Nihil.

Nafas Baekhyun berubah cepat, dan wajahnya kembali pucat. "Hiks..hiks.."

"Baek kau kenapa? Ayo bilang hyung sebelah mana yang sakit hm?"

"Hiks hiks….badanku lemas..hiks"

"Makanya kau harus makan ya? Hyung suapi sekarang"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Hiks..hiks…sesak.."

Luhan menatap Baekhyun khawatir. "Baekkie, tenang", Luhan mengusap rambut Baekhyun.

"Hun..Sehun hyung..hiks…sehun"

Hati Luhan mencelos sakit. Sekali lagi, entah sudah berapa kali hatinya seperti hancur berkeping-keping. Melihat keadaan adik kandungnya seperti ini membuat hatinya sungguh sakit.

Ia letakkan mangkok dan gelas berisi air putih itu ke meja. Tangannya mengepal dengan keras. "Sekarang jawab Hyung, ada perasaan apa kau terhadap Sehun?"

"Hiks..hiks…"

"Jawab hyung Baekhyun! Apa kau menyukai suami dari kakakmu sendiri? Apa kau menyukai Oh Sehun?!"

"Hiks..hiks.."

"Jangan hanya menangis Byun Baekhyun! Jawab pertanyaan kakakmu!", Luhan sudah kehabisan akal dan tenaga, air matanya mengalir derasa sama seperti Baekhyun saat ini.

"Hiks HUWAAAAA!", dan Baekhyun menangis meraung seperti tadi malam. "Huwaaaaa hiks hiks aaaargh sesak hyung hiks hiks", nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Dadanya terasa berat seperti ada batu yang menindih, dan badannya lemas sampai tidak dapat bergerak.

Sehun yang mendengar keributan saat dia tertidur (lagi-lagi), terkejut melihat keadaan Baekhyun sekarang.

"Lu! Kita harus bawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit sekarang!", Sehun mengguncang tubuh Luhan.

Luhan yang masih menangis, baru tersadar akan keadaan adiknya. "Ah! Benar! Baek! Baekkie tenang sayang, tenangkan dirimu", Luhan segera memeluk Baekhyun berusaha agar dirinya tenang.

Sehun menyambar kunci mobil yang ada di kamarnya lalu segera menggendong Baekhun kebawah. Luhan berlari dibelakangnya.

"Hun, kemarikan kunci mobilnya"

Sehun yang sudah selesai meletakkan Baekhyun di kursi penumpang belakang, menggeleng. "Tidak Lu, dengan keadaan seperti itu biar aku yang menyetir"

Luhan tidak membantah, karena memang dengan keadaan dirinya yang seperti ini, ia tidak mungkin untuk konsentrasi menyetir.

Dengan cepat Sehun mengendarai mobilnya menuju Instalasi Gawat Darurat di rumah sakit terdekat. Luhan terus berdoa selama perjalanan, semoga adiknya baik-baik saja, semoga Tuhan memberikan segala penyelesaian untuk masalahnya saat ini, hingga ia tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air matanya kembali. Dan Sehun yang melihat hal itu hanya dapat memandang khawatir.

-o—o—

"Jadi Tuan Luhan"

Luhan dan Sehun sedang duduk di depan seorang dokter yang tadi menangani Baekhyun. Mereka mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Kami sudah memeriksa keadaan pasien, dan dari segala pemeriksaan fisik mauapun penunjang, hasilnya normal. Berdasarkan hasil tersebut, maka kami mendatangkan dokter ahli yang sekarang sedang memeriksa adik Anda di dalam"

"Dokter…ahli?"

Dokter tersebut tersenyum. "Iya, dokter ahli kesehatan jiwa. Kami rasa, adik anda sangat memerlukannya"

Luhan tertegun. Matanya berkedip khawatir. Sehun mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. "Tenang, adikmu pasti baik-baik saja"

Luhan menatap Sehun lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Lalu..kapan dokter tersebut selesai memeriksa adik kami dok?", Sehun berganti bertanya pada dokter tersebut.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi, tunggu saja. Tapi pemeriksaan kesehatan jiwa biasanya tidak dapat cepat selesai"

Sehun mengangguk, lalu menggenggam tangan Luhan yang pucat. "Lu, kau harus istirahat"

Sehun memandang wajah Luhan yang pucat dan lelah.

"Sebelum kau pingsan Lu, setidaknya kau harus tidur", Sehun menarik kepala Luhan agar bersandar di bahunya. "Kemarilah, tidur yang nyenyak"

Luhan mengangguk, "Hn..", dan ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, tidak dapat dipungkiri jika ia sangat lelah sekarang. Dan bahu Sehun seperti tempat ternyaman untuk dirinya meletakkan kepalanya.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, Sehun terus menggenggam tangan Luhan yang tertidur pulas di bahunya. Seseorang dari dalam keluar. Sosok itu memakai jas putih lengan panjang, dengan rambut kecoklatan, hidung mancung, dan telinga peri, yang Sehun tebak itu adalah Dokter Ahli yang tadi sempat dibicarakan.

"Apakah Anda keluarga Byun Baekhyun?"

"Ng…iya benar"

Luhan terbangun karena merasakan ada orang lain yang berbicara. "Ngh…?"

"Maaf mengganggu istirahat kalian, tetapi perkenalkan, nama saya Park Chanyeol, Dokter Spesialis Kesehatan Jiwa yang menangani pasien bernama Byun Baekhun", dengan senyuman lebar, sang Dokter mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, ia baru tersadar bahwa didepannya sekarang adalah dokter yang menangani adiknya.

Sehun membalas jabatan tangan Chanyeol. "Aku Sehun,dan ini suamiku, Luhan, sekaligus kakak kandung dari Baekhyun"

Chanyeol mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Bagaimana…keadaan Baekhyun?"

"Bisa kita bicara di ruangan saya?"

Sehun dan Luhan sontak mengangguk.

"Baiklah, mari.."

-o – o—

Di ruangan Chanyeol, Sehun dan Luhan duduk berdampingan di sofa hitam. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih berdiri dan meminum botol air mineral yang berada di atas meja kerjanya.

"Sebelumnya…ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?"

Luhan spontan langsung bertanya. "Apa Baekhyun baik-baik saja?", nadanya terdengar begitu khawatir.

"Jawabannya ya dan tidak"

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya bingung, "Maksud anda?"

"Ya, dia baik-baik saja karena terbukti tidak ada penyakit dari fisik atau organ tubuhnya", Chanyeol beranjak dari mejanya dan berdiri mendekati Sehun dan Luhan. "Tidak, karena yang sakit adalah…", Chanyeol menunjuk kepalanya dengan jarinya.

Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Tidak mungkin…"

Chanyeol tertawa renyah. "Hahaha ini tidak seperti yang Anda kira nyonya"

Jika keadaan sedang tidak genting seperti ini, mungkin Luhan sudah melempar wajah dokter ini dengan sandal, berani-beraninya dia memanggilnya nyonya?

"Maaf membuat Anda bingung, tapi gangguan jiwa yang kalian kenal selama ini adalah tidak selalu menjadi gila, suka bernyanyi atau bicara sendiri, suka bertelanjang dan semacamnya. Yang dialami saudara Baekhyun memang gangguan jiwa, tetapi yang kita sebut sebagai depresi dan panik. Apakah akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun sering mengurung diri di kamar, tidak pernah melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Apakah dia sering mengeluh lemas, dan benar-benar tidak ada tenaga untuk melakukan pekerjaan apapun?"

Kali ini Sehun yang mengangguk.

"Dan itu semua positif gejala depresi. Sedangkan yang terakhir membuat kalian membawanya kesini adalah gejala panik"

Luhan lemas mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Gangguan jiwa bukan kutukan ataupun bukan penyakit yang tidak ada penyebabnya seperti yang masyarakat anggap selama ini. Gangguan jiwa terjadi karena perubahan aktivitas listrik di otak, dan itu ada obatnya", dokter Chanyeol tersenyum menenangkan, "Tenang saja, setelah diberi obat dan istirahat, saudara Baekhyun akan tenang kembali"

Luhan bernafas lega, Sehun kembali menggenggam tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Saya sudah berbicara dengan Baekhyun, dan mengerti penyebab semuanya terjadi. Yah…walaupun sangat sulit sekali sebenarnya menggali informasi darinya karena ia terus mencari orang bernama Sehun- oh apakah itu Anda?"

Sehun kaget dengan pernyataan Chanyeol tersebut "Ah iya itu saya"

Luhan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada Sehun.

Chanyeol tersenyum prihatin. "Baiklah, ng, dan sepertinya hal ini terjadi karena pasien mengalami stress berlebihan sejak ditinggal suaminya"

"Ah iya…memang perilaku Baekhun berubah sejak suaminya meninggalkan dia"

Chanyeol mengangguk penuh arti. "Ya, dan ia mulai mencari peralihan untuk pengganti suaminya"

Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar, "Maaf Dokter, saya permisi keluar saya ingin ke toilet sebentar"

"Lu!"

Tanpa mengindahkan panggilan Sehun, Luhan langsung saja pergi keluar.

Sebenarnya Luhan tidak benar-benar ingin ke toilet. Ia hanya takut mendengar penjelasan lebih lanjut oleh dokter tersebut.

Chanyeol memandang Luhan yang pergi seakan mengerti. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang masih memasang wajah khawatir.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya melihat betapa _clueless_ nya Sehun saat ini.

"Jadi, tuan Sehun. Bagaimana kalau saya ceritakan saja apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi di keluarga Anda?"

 **TBC**


End file.
